Cattle Drive/Gallery/2
A ride (and rescue) on the river S1E18 Starla and cows drive past an apple tree.png S1E18 Little cow drives over to the apple tree.png S1E18 Little cow tries to reach for the apple.png S1E18 Blaze and AJ see little cow can't reach.png S1E18 Blaze offers to help.png S1E18 Blaze gets out his lasso.png S1E18 Blaze lassos the tree branch.png S1E18 Little cow grabbing the apple.png S1E18 Little cow eats the apple.png S1E18 Little cow burps.png S1E18 Blaze "Excuse you!".png S1E18 Starla calling Blaze over.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows reach a river.png S1E18 Starla addresses everyone.png S1E18 We have to ride down the river.png S1E18 AJ "How are we gonna do that".png|"But Starla. How are we gonna do that with all of these cows?" S1E18 Little cow getting Blaze's attention.png S1E18 It's a raft.png|"Little cow, you found us a raft with a motor! Great job!" S1E18 Blaze congratulates little cow.png S1E18 Starla gets on the raft.png S1E18 Cows getting on raft.png S1E18 Blaze activating the motor.png S1E18 Ramp starts to move.png S1E18 Starla on the lookout.png S1E18 Raft riding along river.png S1E18 Cows start dancing.png S1E18 Blaze, AJ and Starla enjoying the ride.png|Yeah! Yee-Haw! S1E18 Dutch angle of raft ride.png S1E18 Starla "These cows sure know how to have fun".png|"Hoppin' hubcaps! These cows sure know how to have fun!" S1E18 Starla starts singing.png|♪ Oh, we're goin' down the river with some cows! ♪ S1E18 Starla singing on raft with friends.png|♪ We're goin' down the river with my pals! ♪ S1E18 Cows dancing to Starla's song.png|♪ Yeah, we're goin' down the river to my nice, cozy ranch! ♪ S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows having fun on the river.png|♪ Just hope we don't get hit by a... ♪ S1E18 Starla sees a branch breaking.png|''BRAAAAAANCH!!!!!'' S1E18 Tree branch starts to break.png S1E18 Branch breaks the raft apart.png|Look out! S1E18 Cows separated.png S1E18 Cows float away from Blaze and Starla.png|Whoa! S1E18 Cows floating away.png S1E18 Blaze "Don't worry, cows".png S1E18 The cows have the motor.png S1E18 AJ sees a solution.png|I've got an idea. S1E18 AJ describing currents.png|Different parts of a river move at different speeds. Those are it's currents. S1E18 Starla "If we ride the fast".png|And if we ride the fast currents, we can catch up with the cows. S1E18 Two currents ahead.png S1E18 The top current is faster.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla take the top current.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla riding the current.png S1E18 Blaze sees the cows up ahead.png S1E18 Cows still floating away.png S1E18 Let's find another fast current.png S1E18 More currents.png S1E18 The bottom current is fast.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla take the bottom current.png S1E18 Raft goes even faster.png S1E18 Starla "Ride 'em, currents!".png|Yee-Haw! Ride 'em, currents. S1E18 Blaze "Look!".png S1E18 Almost to the cows.png S1E18 Now there are three currents.png S1E18 The middle current is faster.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla take the middle current.png S1E18 Cows see Blaze and Starla coming.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla approach the cows.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla reach the other side.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla lasso the other part of the raft.png S1E18 Raft sticks back together.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla cheer.png|Yeah! Hooray! Whoo-Hoo! We rescued the cows. S1E18 Little cow reunites with Blaze.png S1E18 Blaze petting little cow.png S1E18 Starla "Hang on tight".png S1E18 Starla and crew "Ride us some currents".png Go with the current! S1E18 Raft continues floating down the river.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla lean forward.png S1E18 Raft floats along river current.png S1E18 Raft comes forward.png S1E18 Blaze and AJ see currents in the water.png S1E18 Blaze and AJ see a current in the sky.png S1E18 Birds flying on air current.png S1E18 More birds appear.png S1E18 Birds flying toward the camera.png S1E18 Raft speeding down river on current.png S1E18 Raft floats downward.png S1E18 Raft floats to the top current.png S1E18 Raft comes round the bend.png S1E18 Raft stops between rocks.png S1E18 Waterfall up ahead.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla see the waterfall.png S1E18 Raft goes over the waterfall.png S1E18 Raft splashes down.png S1E18 Raft back on the river again.png S1E18 Raft reaches the end of the river.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows jump off the raft.png S1E18 Cows getting off the raft.png S1E18 Blaze "What a ride".png|Phew. What a ride! S1E18 Little cow shakes the water off.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla get all wet.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla laugh.png S1E18 Starla rallies everyone together.png S1E18 Starla lassoing again.png S1E18 Starla lassoing and leading the cows.png S1E18 Blaze follows, Crusher and Pickle watch.png|Yeah! Let's Go! Crusher tries to lasso, part 2 S1E18 Crusher and Pickle watching Blaze and Starla.png S1E18 Pickle telling Crusher about Starla's lassoing.png S1E18 Pickle "like amazing!".png S1E18 Crusher scoffing at Pickle.png S1E18 Crusher "You wanna see amazing lassoing?".png S1E18 Crusher twirling two lassos.png S1E18 Crusher "Yee-hamburger!".png|"Yee-hamburger!" S1E18 Crusher loses control.png S1E18 Crusher gets tangled again.png S1E18 Crusher with a rope hairdo.png S1E18 Pickle gets out a brush.png S1E18 Pickle brushing Crusher's "hair".png S1E18 Crusher grumbles.png A big jump/Sandstorm S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows enter the badlands.png S1E18 Little cow follows from behind.png S1E18 Blaze driving over the camera.png S1E18 Starla driving over the camera.png S1E18 Cows driving past the camera.png S1E18 Little cow catching up.png S1E18 Distant ramp.png S1E18 Ramp up ahead.png|Here comes a jump! S1E18 Starla drives next to Blaze.png S1E18 Blaze "After you".png|"After you." S1E18 Starla jumps off the ramp.png S1E18 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S1E18 Cows jump off the ramp.png S1E18 Starla leaps through the air.png S1E18 Blaze leaps through the air.png S1E18 Cows leap through the air.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows finish their jump.png S1E18 Little cow about to jump the ramp.png S1E18 Little cow jumps off the ramp.png S1E18 Little cow leaps through the air.png S1E18 Brother and daddy cows, Blaze and Starla watch little cow jump.png S1E18 Starla, mama and sister cows watch little cow jump.png S1E18 Little cow finishes her jump.png S1E18 Blaze "Nice one, little cow".png|"Nice one, little cow!" S1E18 Blaze and little cow high tire.png S1E18 Starla notices the wind blowing.png S1E18 Starla "It sure got windy".png S1E18 Blaze realizes it's a sandstorm.png S1E18 Group splits up.png S1E18 Blaze in the sandstorm.png|Blaze! Over here! S1E18 Blaze hides in a cave.png S1E18 Sandstorm rolling through the badlands.png S1E18 Sandstorm ends.png Where are the cows? S1E18 Cave blocked with sand.png S1E18 Blaze bursting through the sand.png S1E18 Blaze "That was some sandstorm".png|Whew. That was some sandstorm! S1E18 AJ "You're not kidding".png|You're not kidding! S1E18 Starla comes out of the sand.png S1E18 Starla shaking sand away.png S1E18 Blaze "You alright, Starla?".png|You alright, Starla? S1E18 Starla with sand on her head.png|Shoot! I'm okay. Just a little sandy is all. S1E18 Starla shakes her head again.png S1E18 Starla realizes the cows are gone.png S1E18 AJ "They must've gotten lost".png|Oh no! With that big sandstorm, they must've gotten lost! S1E18 Starla "COWS, WHERE'D YA GO?!".png S1E18 Blaze and Starla hear the cows.png S1E18 Starla "It sounds like".png S1E18 Where are the two cows.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla brush the sand off the cows.png S1E18 Blaze "Nice to see you too, cows".png S1E18 AJ "Check it out".png S1E18 AJ keeps track of the cows.png S1E18 Three are left.png S1E18 Starla calling for the cows.png S1E18 Starla hears more cows.png S1E18 Two more are over there.png S1E18 Find the two cows.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla find the two cows.png S1E18 Starla brushes sand off the mama cow.png S1E18 Starla "We got two more cows".png S1E18 There were three cows.png S1E18 The little baby cow remains.png S1E18 Help us call to her.png S1E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shout "Moo-hoo, where are you?".png S1E18 Where's the little cow.png S1E18 Blaze stands before the little cow with lasso.png S1E18 Little cow lassoed out.png S1E18 Little cow freed.png S1E18 Blaze cuddles the little cow.png S1E18 Blaze "You're welcome, little cow".png S1E18 Little cow runs back to the others.png S1E18 Little cow reunited with her family.png S1E18 Cows all together again.png S1E18 AJ "Just imagine how happy they'll be".png S1E18 Blaze "I'm gonna show you how we go super fast".png|"Okay, cows, get ready. I'm gonna show you how we go super fast!" S1E18 Blazing Speed deploys.png S1E18 Cows astounded.png S1E18 We need to say Let's Blaze.png S1E18 Blazing Speed activation.png S1E18 Starla and cows follow Blaze.png S1E18 Blaze jumps a sand hill.png S1E18 Blaze doing an epic jump.png S1E18 Starla and cows trying to catch up.png S1E18 Blaze jumps once.png S1E18 Blaze jumps again.png S1E18 Blaze jumps a third time.png S1E18 Blaze jumps one more time.png S1E18 Blaze finishes jumping.png S1E18 Starla and cows follow behind Blaze.png S1E18 Cows catching up.png S1E18 Starla following Blaze.png S1E18 Little cow hurries after Blaze.png S1E18 Cows slip behind a rock.png S1E18 Blaze passing the camera.png S1E18 Starla "Let's get mooooovin'!".png|C'mon cows. Let's get moo-ving. To return to the Cattle Drive episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries